


Define "Normal"

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tries to convince Thor that the talking semi they just met is not normal.  Thor argues otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define "Normal"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/398515.html?thread=66449331).

"No Thor, talking cars are not normal!" 

Thor looked, well, not confused actually, but kinda annoyed.

"Nearly every object in the Tower has its own voice, and indeed half the crafted devices I see used by others also speak. And did not the last two trips we took by car also have voices that showed us to our destination? You argued with the guide about the route the entire time, I recall."

Clint opened his mouth to argue that it wasn't the same thing, then shut it again. And put his face in his hand. Oh God, between JARVIS running everything in the Tower, voice commands in everything in SHIELD, not to mention Siri and her variants on every smart phone and tablet on the street, plus the talking GPS units in the cars, Thor was... absolutely right.

"Okay, okay. How about this, _sentient_ talking cars are not normal!"

Thor looked back up at Optimus Prime, then back at Clint, then back up at the transformed semi.

"Hail to you Optimus, and well met. I have met many of your kindred during my stay in this realm."

Optimus looked down at Clint with a faint knowing twinkle in those metallic eyes, making Clint wonder if he should be a little nicer next time Amy the GPS voice wanted to take them on a longer route.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Define "Normal"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780333) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat), [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
